


Ballet boy

by supernaturalsamantha



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Ballet, Coffee, Dancing, Dean - Freeform, M/M, Poor, Rich - Freeform, cas, small story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalsamantha/pseuds/supernaturalsamantha





	Ballet boy

Castiel was dragging his feet behind his father, grumbling and complaining about having to check every single school and theatre, Castiel still didn’t understand why he had to come along every single monthly check up, he had one of his earphones in, which his father had scalded him about on many occasions, but Castiel was too much of a ‘rebel’, as one of his cleaners in the house had called him before, to listen to his father about small matters. Castiel and his father were on their 5th school and Castiel was getting rather bored. This was his father’s favourite school by fair, his father’s pride and joy, this school was the one his father had first funded. 

They were walking through the hallways, just having a casual look about while they waited on the principal finishing his meeting with a pupil’s parent. Castiel heard a faint melody playing further on down the hallway; Castiel followed the music as his father was reading some bullet-in-board. As Castiel walked closer to the music he could make out the harmony, it was Read All About It by Emeli Sande. Castiel had stopped at a bay window, which was clearly used for spectators to watch the dancers and the dancer Castiel was watching didn’t seem too noticed. The dancer moved with so much grace, it was like he was floating, the dancer looked like he was weightless, almost walking on air. Castiel’s breath got caught in his throat and he was captivated by the young man’s movement. Mr Collins caught up with Castiel and was curious to see what had him so hypnotized, when Mr. Collins saw Dean, he shared the same expression his face that Castiel had. 

“I wish to learn to dance” Castiel said and his father turned to face him “and I wish to be taught by him”

Mr. Collin looked back at the young man and nodded with determination, “Come on then” Castiel followed his father as he walked around to the doors to get into the studio, and his father swung open the doors. The boy was mid jump when the bang of the doors hitting the wall shocked him out of his dancing trance and he didn’t catch himself quick enough before he felt onto the ground, landing on his knees and hands. The boy groaned and Castiel ran over to help him, when the boy looked up he shocked Castiel for the second time in one day. Those eyes, those big forest green eyes were staring into Castiel’s bright blue ones, the boy groaned again knocking Castiel out of his own trance, the boy’s eyes were enticing. Castiel hoisted the young man up and he muttered thanks, Castiel nodded and stepped away from the boy, Castiel’s father walked further into the room with his hands in his long black trench coat, his wasn’t as long as Castiel’s, his father’s stopped at his knees whereas Castiel stopped at his ankles, also Castiel’s was a tan colour and his father’s was black, his father was also in a black suit with a black tie and a white shirt, whereas Castiel was in black skinny jeans and a white V neck top and his trench coat. 

“I have an offer for you...” Mr. Collins started leaving a space for the young man to tell him his name.

“Dean, Dean Winchester” The young man said, dusting off his tights and then extending his arm for Mr. Collins to shake his hand, Mr. Collins grasped Dean's hand and gave it a firm shake, Dean returned the gesture with a slight nod of the head,

“I am Richard Collins, this is my son Castiel, I own this franchise of schools and theatres, including this one that you attend” Dean nodded raising his eyebrow as if to say ‘what does this have to do with me?’ “I have an opposition for you, my son, would like to learn how to dance and after watching you for some time, I have decided that you will be the best man for the job, I will pay for any expense that you may miss out on” 

Dean stepped back holding up his hands “I can’t, I have work after this and I don’t get out of work until 9, I wouldn’t have any time to tea-“Dean was cut off by Mr. Collins placing a huge stack of bills in his hands

“£250 each lesson, does that sound fair?” Dean was too shocked to reply he was just looking down at the money in his hand “Great, why don’t you stay with Dean, Castiel and get to know each other”

Before anyone could argue, Mr. Collins was gone. Dean looked at the door then back down at his hand then turned to Castiel, would was watching Dean intently with a small grin on his face. Dean knew he could do with the money, it could help Sammy and if he was getting paid this maybe he could cut back his hours at the garage, but then Bobby might be shorthanded and Dean would never leave him shorthanded, maybe if he talked to Bobby, they could work something out. 

While Dean was trying to plan things out Castiel was waiting patiently on him, Castiel could understand that the young man must be overwhelmed, Castiel could bet that no one has ever gave him that much money in one go before. Once Dean had worked out what he was going to do he looked back to Castiel who was still standing in the same spot.

“So, um, you should know that I've never taught anyone ballet” Dean wanted to clarify in case Castiel thought he had and he was just really bad at teaching.

Castiel nodded and smiled “I guessed that, but I'm sure you’ll be great, we didn’t really get to introduce ourselves, and I’m Castiel Collins” Castiel put his hand out for Dean to shake

“Hello Castee- Castiel, I'm Dean Winchester” Dean had struggled to pronounce Castiel’s name, which brought a small smile to Castiel's face, the men shook hands and Dean shuffled his feet as he played with his hands. “So, would you like to start now?” Dean asked awkwardly, Castiel nodded enthusiastically, “Well, you can’t dance in that” Dean said eyeing Castiel's trench coat and skinny jeans, Dean walked over to a small closet, this studio was used for classes as well as solo/duet practices so there are many ballet clothes in the closet, leotards, tights and shoes, boys and girls. Dean searched for something that looked like Castiel's size, he didn’t want to ask. He found a black leotard, like the one he was wearing and tan coloured tights, again like the ones he was wearing and tan coloured ballet shoes, Castiel was going to be wearing the exact same thing as Dean. 

Dean walked back and handed Castiel the clothing. Castiel eyed them warily, “I don’t do tights” he said shaking his hands and pushing the tights back to Dean, who pushed them back,

“You do now” Dean replied sternly “you can get changed in the closet” Castiel sighed, taking the tights back and walking over to the closet.

Dean sat down on the grounds spreading his legs and stretching forward to grab his foot, he wasn’t going to show Castiel any moves today, he wasn’t even going to teach him today, but he changed his mind and decided to show Castiel how to stretch and some basic stretches. Dean knew that he was going to need to work on his showcase piece but there was no way he could do it with Castiel here, if he kept missing steps without anyone here, think about how much he would mess up, now that someone was watching, he would work on the show case on the weekend, he could come in when he was meant to be at the garage and then go to the garage later. On the weekend Dean didn’t have school, it was like any other school only instead of English and maths they were taught Pirouettes and fouetté, on the weekends Dean normally went to the garage early and left late, he was first there and last to leave on the weekends. 

Castiel came out of the closet, pulling the leotard out of his ass, just as Dean was pulling himself forwards by holding onto his foot, he released his foot and stood up when he saw Castiel. Dean gave Castiel a smile, 

“You should do tights more often” Dean winked and Castiel glared “Okay, well, I have the studio for another” Dean paused looking at the clock on the wall, “45 minutes, so I thought I would show you some basic stretches, is that okay?” Dean asked uncertain.

Castiel nodded and smiled “Sure, I wasn’t even excepting you to show me anything today, so anything is better than nothing” Dean returned his smile and walked over to his iPod dock, he shuffled through his music to find something calm to stretch to.

Dean finally settled with Fast Car by Tracy Chapman, Castiel was still picking the leotard out of his ass when Dean turned around, he saw Castiel and laughed, he remembered those days.

“You get used to it” Dean smiled, remembering how all the girls used to laugh at him when he was trying to pick the leotard without anyone noticing, “Okay, let’s start with this” Dean sat back into the ground and Castiel followed him, “This is called the strattle, you stretch your legs into a V shape and stretch to touch your foot, remember to point your toes as well” Castiel watched Dean demonstrate the strattle and then decided to attempt it. 

Dean tried his best not to laugh, really he did, but when Castiel started to groan because he couldn’t reach his ankle, Dean let out a little snicker, Castiel looked up, still trying to grab his ankle and glared at Dean, 

“Remember, you don’t need to get these exactly right, these are only to practice, you can work on them at home, so don’t be disheartened when you can’t do them yet” Dean smiled, 

Castiel pulled back and sighed but nodded, “What’s next?”

Dean stood up and held his hand out for Castiel to grab, Dean pulled him up. Dean walked over to the barre and Castiel followed suit.

“This is called the barre; I'm sure you’ve seen it in movies or something, just follow my lead” 

Dean set his hand on the barre and put his heels together turning his feet out, Dean lowered down, bending his knees out and raising his other arm up and above his head. Castiel watched Dean and after Dean had done it a few times, Castiel decided to try; Dean gave him an encouraging smile as Castiel copied Dean's posture. Castiel got the hang of this one and he felt extremely proud of himself. Dean congratulated Castiel and then moved onto the next stretch; Dean put his leg onto the barre and reached forward pulling on his toes, just like he had with the strattle only on the barre this time. After a few tries Castiel managed to get his leg up on the barre, but when he reached for his foot, his other leg gave way and he knee buckled making Castiel fall onto the ground in a crumpled fashion.

Dean lifted his leg down quickly, and crouched down beside him, 

“Cas are you alright?” Dean asked worriedly, Castiel groaned as Dean helped him up, Dean's eyes were wide as he was waiting on Castiel reply, Castiel nodded and Dean let out a relieved breath “Thank god, please don’t sue me” Dean joked and Castiel let out a laugh.

“I'm good, I might sue you though, and that barre was obviously slippy” Castiel’s face was deadly serious and when he Dean look like a deer in headlights, Castiel smirked   
“maybe if you take me for coffee, I might drop the lawsuit?” 

Dean blushed, clicking on that Castiel was asking him out, well Castiel was asking Dean to ask Castiel out, “um, sure, when?”

“How about we go now?” Castiel smiled “But I'm getting changed” Dean nodded and Castiel walked back to the closet, limping slightly

Dean was still blushing as he quickly changed, into normal clothes, 

Maybe teaching wasn’t so bad, if he gets to take cute boys with weird names out to coffee, Dean would teach more often.


End file.
